


Lie If You Have To

by Ekko_The_Extraordinaire



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gallavich, M/M, Shameless S6E1, Shameless Season 6x01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 04:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5694970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekko_The_Extraordinaire/pseuds/Ekko_The_Extraordinaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian peeked.<br/>He peeked from behind window 3 when Big-buff opened the guarded room. He peeked just enough to see his man in the orange jumper.  Or, was his man, whatever. Wasn’t like he missed him, but he was curious. He was curious to see what he really saw in Mickey Milkovich.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lie If You Have To

**Author's Note:**

> This fic contains content directly from s6ep1, so spoilers are below. However, I wrote this in Ian POV to explain my thoughts on how Ian might feel after what we were left with from Season 5.

Ian peeked.

He peeked from behind window 3 when Big-buff opened the guarded room. He peeked just enough to see his man in the orange jumper. Or, was his man, whatever. Wasn’t like he missed him, but he was curious. He was curious to see what he really saw in Mickey Milkovich.

Years ago, when Kash was still in the picture and Mickey chose to go behind bars than to admit he was gay, ‘least Ian could see something in Mickey. Ian remembered when he was on crutches and he was wearing some blue shirt, and his hair was messy. Ian tried, then. Ian tried to stay cool. He tried to be chill long enough to get through the small, monitored phone call. He tried to be cute and put his hand on the window, like he saw in the movies, but his awkward-ass had never really done the whole speak through glass bullshit. Mickey threatened to cut out his tongue, but since then, Mickey told him the real reason you’re not supposed to touch the glass. ‘It’s a violation, Ian,’ he said, ‘something ‘bout keeping your hands in plain view.’ ‘Least Ian _tried._

He sat down at visitor window number 8.

The first time was nothing like the second time. The first time, Ian didn’t feel this curious, he was just excited. This time, he felt loath instead of love. This time he felt sad, anxious, and angry. Mickey hurt him first. Mickey was the one that said he needed help, made him feel broken, made him feel like he needed to be sent back like a defected toy. ‘Course everyone said he needed help, hell, maybe he did, but it hurt the most coming from Mickey.

Ian looked away just as Svetlana goes to kiss the window, her lipstick staining the glass to the shape of her luscious lips. Mickey used to say those were perfect cock sucking lips, his old business went strong because of his baby mama. Was worth it then, but, she’s become a mother since. People change.

Well…some people change.

“Say hi to Yevgeny like you care.” Ian sees Mickey say something back, but takes the baby from Svetlana’s arms, uncaring of what the prisoner replied. “You never know when they’re watching.”

Yevgeny fit perfectly in his arms, like it was his son, too. Ian dropped that part of his life after their break-up, didn’t really know why he was there. He let the child hold his finger.

“C-Block 602, they pay $2500, but you must stab him in the eyes.”

Ian saw the backs of several people talking to prisoners, all having the own conversations, all living their own miserable lives without someone they care just enough about to be in that hellhole. The person to his right caught both his and Yevgeny’s attention. There was a baby in her arms, the baby smaller than Yev, and much blacker. Ian also saw a women crying, another women grazing her boobs giving some man a little tease to probably last a few months, then saw—

 _Fuck._ Ian’s eyes widened. Mickey was looking at him. Ian let his attention fall back to Yevgeny. Ian felt like Mickey’s eyes were glued to him. “Doesn’t matter. Same as last time, fifty-fifty.” The fifty dollars Svetlana offered for coming to the jail suddenly didn’t seem like enough to him anymore. Svetlana looked back at Ian, phone still in her hand. Mickey said something. Something about him. The curiosity was definitely killing him.

“Lots more jobs coming in, we make a lot of money with you in here.”

Ian could feel what was about to happen. Mickey asked for him. _Fuck. Just fucking great._

Svetlana knocks on the glass, “In the eye, yes, in the eye.”

Without hesitation—well, maybe with a little hesitation—Ian stood up. He switched the baby for the telephone, Mickey attached to the end. Ian had no idea what was about to happen, what was about to be said, what was about to—

“Thanks for coming back.”

“Yeah, Svetlana paid me, so…” Ian didn’t know what else to say.

Mickey tried a second time to get more out of Ian. “You look good.” The tone in his voice, the way he looked at him, not that he would know because Ian’s eyes were taking to the floor more than his ex, it all seemed awkward, yet familiar. “Got a new tattoo.

Mickey attempted to break the uncooperative silence of Ian Gallagher, again. “Did it myself, hurt like a son of a bitch.”

Instantly, Mickey unbuttoned the top few buttons of his orange suit, then pulled down his white tank top. Mickey revealed his new ink. Ian saw tattooed right over Mickey’s heart was a jumble of words that looks somewhat like something he was used to writing. _Ho. Ly. Fu. Ck. Ian Galeger._  

  


 

“Jeez, I—,” Ian had no words. No nice words were going escape his mouth now. Maybe it was payback.

“Looks fucking infected.”

“Kind of hard to round up a clean needle in here.”

“Gallagher is spelled with two L’s.” He didn’t mention the missing H or G, didn’t know if he would ever spend the time to tell Mickey that.

“No, it’s fucking not!”

Ian started to giggle, smiling more than he had ever been able to since before their break-up. Fucking only Mickey could do that to him. He wiped a bit of spit coming out of his mouth and tried to drop his joy.

“Fuck,” Mickey seemed like he was disappointed, but smiled in reaction to see Ian light up for the first time in months, then said, “Been thinkin’ about you.”

Ian looked up at him through the glass. Mickey asked, “Ever think of me?”

Nothing.

“Gonna wait for me?”

“You’re in here for fifteen years.” He was broken inside for sure. The number fifteen had never seemed like the biggest number in the entire world until he heard it from Mickey’s sentence. When Mickey said it, it seemed real, seemed like a lifetime. He met Mickey when he was fifteen, and it already seemed like they had been through so much together. He would never mention that to Mickey. Never.

“Yeah, but I’ll be out in 8 with overcrowding, so…”

“You tried to kill my sister.”

“Half-sister, one. Two, like you give a shit. She had it coming, going fuckin—”

The sound of the buzzer sounded. That same buzzer was a reminder, like a ticking time bomb, it started the fifteen year clock. It started the beginning of the end of the last time Ian would see Mickey in a very long time, if not ever again.

Mickey tried one more time. “Will you?”

Ian knew what Mickey was asking. He knew what he might answer. He said nothing.

Mickey clarified in case of confusion. He needed to know, he craved to know. “Wait.”

Ian said nothing. Everyone on Mickey’s side had left and he was left waiting, waiting for an answer.

“Fuckin’ lie if you have to, man, eight years is a long time.”

“Yeah. Yeah, Mick, I’ll wait.”

Fifteen years sounded like eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, please leave me some kudos, kiddos! Yes, this is my first shameless ficlet posted to ao3, but several are in the works and I can't wait to share them with you peeps on the web. thanks.


End file.
